The 7 Deadly Sins
by missfunky909101
Summary: Fairy Tail AU: The angels and devils have never gotten along well. This is the final battle against each other. The angels, Purgatory 7, will be battling the ladies of The 7 Deadly sins. Join them in this thrilling battle worthy of a king. (Includes Fairy Tail ships.) Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

The 7 deadly sins

_We all know about the 7 deadly sins, correct? No? Well, let me explain in detail for your understanding. The 7 deadly sins are seven faults a human could possess. The ones who control it are extremely powerful; they are not human. Vanity, Gluttony, Avarice, Sloth, Envy, Wrath and Lust. They all control humans, enhancing their already hinted sin. This is a tale of how they were defeated. This. This is a tale of sins._

.0.

In this world, the cultures are divided into three ultimately. There are the humans, carriers of souls who keep the peaceful state of the world. They have no special abilities either than that. Consider the other culture angels. Even though there are plentiful of humans around, there are only seven angels and one god. The Purgatory 7. They purify souls of humans and sometimes the other culture which are… Devils. Angels and Devils have never been a good match. Angels managed to wipe nearly all devils that reside in the world. The ones that are left are the most ferocious. The 7 deadly sins. They live up to their name.

The 7 deadly sins have managed to enhance the human beings' sins. The state of the world will fall, making the devils them the ultimate leaders of the world. The angels would never have a chance. This is why the angels' god has summoned them to a meeting, ordering them to stop The 7 deadly sins.

"I order you, Purgatory 7, to put a stop to The 7 deadly sins before they corrupt the humans! If not, both angels and humans will cease to exist, degrading our kind. So I beg of you to defeat the sins and purify them!"

"Yes, Master Makarov."

.0.

"Have my precious grapes dried out yet?" Gluttony.

"That's the way you like it. Right, Gluttony?" Vanity.

"And to think you'd waste all that money on some worthless grapes that would soon to be dry out." Avarice.

"No need to have an attitude, Avarice." Wrath.

"Better hand her the grapes, Sloth-y poo~" Lust.

"Let her get it herself." Sloth.

"Just give it to her before I snatch it off myself." Envy.

The 7 deadly sins all have proper names, of course. They would just prefer to call them by their traits most the time. They are all women.

Their names will be revealed soon enough.

.0.

"I think it's best for us to split up and go to our own separate paths." Jellal says.

"I've heard that some of their pathways are longer than others, we should consider that fact as well." Gajeel states.

"Sloth would be the shortest way, right? Considering her name." Loke comments.

"I guess so. We'll have to calculate all this to get the right answer." Gray adds in.

"Hell yeah! Now I'm all fired up! These girls will be turned to smithereens once we are done with them!" Natsu cheers.

"Now hold on Flame brain. We can't underestimate those idiots." Laxus said while stopping Natsu's cheer.

"My babies will have a good time with this one!" Bixlow exclaims. "Good time, good time!" His loyal pets cheer.

~-and so-~

"Okay, we figured out that Sloth will be at the bottom, right? But are you guys sure Vanity would be on the east of the tower?" Gray asked.

"People with Vanity so strong love to gaze at the evening light. She'd be at a level where the sun would shine down upon her." Jellal exclaimed.

"Avarice would probably be on the west of her. She would probably wake up to the morning sun shining down on her and her treasures, welcoming her to a new day. Also, Gluttony would probably be next to Sloth." Laxus added.

"Lust would be at the very top, right? She probably wants to feel like a princess who's waiting for her prince or something like that." Gajeel said.

"Great. That settles the fact that Wrath and Envy would be below Avarice and Vanity." Loke concluded.

"I don't get it… Who's where again?" Natsu asked.

"I'm taking bottoms which make Natsu's life harder." Bixlow announces.

"HEY!"

"Punishment for not listening, Natsu."

After further discussion, the angels had chosen which route they'd be taking. However, they have not told Natsu who he'll be battling against, for his punishment. Bixlow and Loke will be taking the bottom part of the tower. The next level is taken from Jellal and Gray. Avarice and Vanity will be faced with Laxus and Gajeel. That leaves poor Natsu to walk all the way to the top. That's what he gets.

.0.

"They're coming, sister."

"They won't be a match for us though."

"They dare challenge us?"

"Calm down, you're burning my dress. It costed a lot, you know?"

"Pfft. Enough with the dress."

"They have to put up a good fight, those damn angels."

"May the best win~"

~-and so-~

The Purgatory 7 make their way to the depths of the world, trying to find the Tower of the deadly 7. They eventually found their way to the tower, facing their battle. One by one they enter through the doors of the tower. That's where they separated. The battle begins of the 7.

.0.

A/N: Here I am with my new story! This story is based on the mythical ladies that are sinful and deadly. However, it's crossed with Fairy Tail! Remember that this is a prologue which means the oter chapters will be much more rad! Who do you think will be part of the deadly seven? Please review as well! They motivate me~


	2. Sloth

The 7 Deadly Sins

_Sloth is the desire for ease, even at the expense of doing the known will of God. Whatever we do in life requires effort. Everything we do is to be a means of salvation. The slothful person is unwilling to do what God wants because of the effort it takes to do it. Sloth becomes a sin when it slows down and even brings to a halt the energy we must expend in using the means to salvation_

_-_ _From the Pocket Catholic Catechism._

.0.

Bixlow is a vigour angel. He is the opposite to the sin of sloth; making him the perfect match to deal with her. It doesn't take much time for him to find the way to Sloth's chamber in the tower. After all, the Purgatory 7 decided that she would reside nearby. He thinks he should've taken Natsu's spot, since he's not as agile as him. But he doesn't really want to deal with the sin of Lust. Dealing with the laziest sin would be easier though.

He's now standing in front of a door that is a meter bigger than him. He reaches his hand towards the rusty ring door knocker and twirls it slowly. Bixlow's loyal spirits hovered nearby him, encouraging him to open the door quicker.

_"Quicker-"_

_"Quicker!"_

_"Open the door."_

He finally twitches it around in full and pressured it open, swinging the old rusty door out of his way. The chamber was large. It looked like a king's throne room, except it looked vacant and old. The walls were all scratched and decayed with dirty poster rolls hung. The chamber was a complete rectangle. There were two torches near the throne and in front of the throne were five little steps of a stair. Bixlow walked down the long tattered rug that went all the way to the throne were Sloth sat on. He stopped a few steps back from the small staircase and waited for her to wake up.

It seemed as though the constant rattling of the armour Bixlow wore put an effect on her sleep. Thus, her eyes flickered open. She was awake now and she was lazily looking towards Bixlow who was smirking at her.

"What business do you require, Angel."

Sloth had big baby blue eyes that were half shut after her statement. She has short smooth white hair that reaches her neck with a few bangs covering her face. Her large bust as well as the rest of her body (only up to her knees) was covered by a white silky nightgown that was covered with a light blue cape that was lined with a darker shade of blue. Her hands were covered by loose elbow-length white gloves. She wore a tiara that was made of blue petals. Nothing covered her legs and down.

"I don't like repeating myself you know."

Bixlow pulled out his sword and pointed it at her. He still wore his smirk on which made the slothful sin put on an irritated look. She got off from her old looking throne elegantly and then cracked her neck and spine, getting ready for battle. She stepped down the stairs ever so slowly as she begun to talk.

"I don't usually like waking up…"

First step.

"…Or talking to people."

Second step.

"I especially don't like moving."

Third step. She stopped on the third step as she looked intently towards Bixlow. She then took two more steps, now standing on the last-to-ground-level step. "But you managed to make me do all three in just one minute." She continued her stare at Bixlow as her left hand rested on her hip and the right one reaching in front of her, still standing on the same spot.

"My name's Lisanna Strauss and you've just awoken something you wished you hadn't." Her hand produced two streaks of light blue light encircling around her hand, getting bigger and bigger each waiting second.

"Oh? Are you so lazy to fight that you can't move another step? You are a pathetic little girl. This will be easy to win." Bixlow expressed. As soon as he did though, Lisanna clenched her fist, demanding the two streaks to plunge forward, attacking Bixlow. He tried dodging it as quick as he could, but the light scorched his armour, making it shatter.

Lisanna then pressured the ground, cracking it as she pushed the ground away and flew to Bixlow, giving him a walloping shock with her magic to his face. Her feet landed on the other side of Bixlow as she slid down the rug. She stood up, waiting for him to fall but she was not looking back at him.

"I'm the sin of Sloth. I hate doing activities that involve me to participate. However, I am a devil and you should not defy me in any sorts." Lisanna exclaimed.

Bixlow only let out a groan of pain. "I'm going to my sister to report this to her. Next time, try fighting someone you match."

Bixlow was on one of his knees, refusing to give up still. His loyal spirits tried cheering him to encourage him to get up and fight. He was off-guard. He was so disappointed in himself. What would his fellow angels think of him?

He stood up, discovering a new-found motivation. 'I have to do this for my friends.' He thought. 'Natsu would curse at me.' 'Laxus would be disappointed.' He kept thinking to himself. He didn't want to do this, but the sin left him no choice.

"My babies… Line Formation, HURRY!" Bixlow called out to his spirits and they got ready so. They were in front of him and formed a vertical line by going onto on and another.

_"Distract her-"_

_"Distract her!"_

Bixlow was going to use his spirits to buy time for his final blow. The spirits started glowing bright neon green and shoots a bold beam towards Lisanna. Since she was still walking away, she only noticed what was coming to her when she heard the beam. She turned around and the attack on her. She fell down on the floor from the impact.

"Why you…" Lisanna struggled as her eye twitched. The souls saw Lisanna trying to get up, so they decided to go to Bixlow.

_"Master-"_

_"Master!"_

Once Lisanna was on two legs, she pounced from her standing spot and flew to Bixlow once again. She was going to deliver another move. She raised her two hands and produced a whirlwind. The whirlwind then originated a ball of power which was then thrown at Bixlow. He quickly snapped out of concentration and called to his spirits. "X FORMATION!" He demanded while crossing his two arms in an 'x' shape.

The spirits moved at the fastest speed and made an 'x' shape with their bodies and produced a blocking move. Lisanna's magic was blocked. "It was too late to distract me, lady!" Bixlow announced while pulling his medieval looking sallet off. Lisanna was helplessly sitting on her knees.

"Figure Eyes…" Bixlow got ready for his final blow. His red eyes then turn into a bright green while looking straight at Lisanna.

"N...No…No way…"

"…Gotcha."

"I…"

"Your soul is mine, Lisanna the Sloth. Now, be purified."

Seconds later, a white light surrounds Lisanna. Streaks of white light encircled her body and then fused inside of her. Now her body glowing, she couldn't speak. A few seconds later, the light started to fade and let her body go. Bixlow then nullified his soul possession spell. She was purified now. There was no need for him to still possess her soul.

She was lying down the rug elegantly, her cape covering her entire body. Bixlow crossed his arms over his cracked armour as his spirits hovered over him.

"Oh geez. I really hope I didn't overdo it." Bixlow said as he walked towards Lisanna, ducking down. "But you _have _been a naughty little girl, you know?" He said while poking her soft face.

"Uhhg…Hm…?" Lisanna murmured as she tilted her head up while her eyes flickered open.

"Good evening, girly."

"Wh-what… What happened to me? You purified me, didn't you?" Lisanna asked as she lifted her hands to scratch her head.

"That's right, baby. Now you can be free without all that nonsense!" Bixlow smirked, not knowing the white haired girl was slightly flustered and blushing.

"D-does that mean… I'm not a devil anymore…?" Lisanna asked a bit worryingly as she sat up.

"What do you think?" Bixlow said as he sat down with her.

"I just… I really can't be bothered dealing with it and… I really liked the magic I possessed…" Lisanna spoke, a hand rubbing her temples.

"…Heh… You don't need to worry, cutie. Our purifying magic can only do so much. I only wiped out your unnecessary stubbornness. If we could purify devils that easily, we would've been better at countless wars before. Besides, by saying you 'can't be bothered' tells that you still have faults in you. However, that's just your nature and angels can't remove natural traits" Bixlow said, still smirking. This caused Lisanna to brighten up and claps both of her hands together.

"Oh! That's great! Phew, I thought I had to spend the rest of my life working for you or something…" Lisanna sighed in relief as she swatted sweat drops from her forehead. Bixlow then stood up, wanting to stretch a bit, but right after he stood he held out his hand towards Lisanna who was still sitting.

"Come on."

"Huh?"

"Let's clean this place up."

"Ehhh?"

_"He likes her-"_

_"She likes him!"_

.0.

A/N: Thank you for reading the first fight scene and the second chapter overall! I had fun typing this up, it was the first time writing a chapter dedicated to _just _fighting. I wish I could have made it longer, but there was no way I could! I hope you like it and remember:

PLEASE REVIEW~

Who do you think will fight next, hm? Who are the remaining sins? Review them, yeah?


	3. Gluttony

The 7 deadly sins

_Wise temperance of the stomach is a door to all the virtues. Restrain the stomach, and you will enter Paradise. But if you please and pamper your stomach, you will hurl yourself over the precipice of bodily impurity, into the fire of wrath and fury, you will coarsen and darken your mind, and in this way you will ruin your powers of attention and self-control, your sobriety and vigilance._

_-Russian Bishop Ignatius Brianchaninov._

.0.

Loke could hear the footsteps of his fellow angels. All of them were going to have a battle. But since him and Bixlow were the closest to the battle, they would have a face off sooner. Loke didn't know whether being the one battling the sin of Gluttony would be a good thing or a bad thing. The two beings have quite the history.

His attire didn't match the situation he was in. While he had an elegant dark suit, he was greeted with a door that reeked of rotten grapes. 'This will be a vulgar, yet interesting experience…' He thought to himself as he reached for the stained doorknob. 'But I did prefer getting Lust.' He chucked to himself as he twisted the doorknob.

While shoving away the door, he was yet again greeted by another disturbing smell. The room was no bigger than a human's basketball court. It had no carpet of rugs. It was really like a basketball court.

Grape juice puddles everywhere.

The end of the room had a stash of barrels.

The whole room reeked of alcohol.

A brunette sat on one of the barrels at the end of the room, smirking at Loke while popping a grape into her mouth.

There was no doubt about it. This was definitely Gluttony's chamber.

She had wavy brown hair that reached mid-waist. She had deep brown eyes mixed with a bold line of purple. What she wore included a thick black jumper, bold red short shorts and tight black boots that reached her knee. She was tall, slim and had an ample bust, despite being the sin of Gluttony.

She used to be acquainted with Loke.

"Long time no see, Cana Alberona." Loke spoke while walking towards her, stopping a few meters apart from her.

"Ayee, its Leo. You didn't even let me do that whole 'villain introductory' thingy!" Cana whined before she pooped in another grape into her mouth.

Loke frowned. "You all know why we're here, right? We're going to fix you all up."

"Yeah, sure thing! I've actually been looking forward to this…after _that _happened." She replied before jumping off her barrel. She dusted herself off and got herself ready.

"In order to bring peace to the world, we have been ordered to purify you 7…"

"Oh? Is that so?"

Cana made an 'x' stance with her arms and right after that, pink bubbles hovered throughout the room. They were all circling and producing some sort of toxic within them. Loke watched her movements carefully before he could focus on his attack. While Cana was concentrating with her mysterious magic, Loke covered his hand which was now covered in light.

"Pattern…Release!" Cana called out to her magic bubbles which now exploded and let out the toxic stench. Loke seemed to notice the slow, but effective reaction the toxic was giving him, so he quickly released his magic and sent out a beam to Cana who got knocked away.

"Is that all you got, Gluttony?" Loke tested as he tilted his frames up. Cana got up pretty quickly though, not letting his attack take anymore of her time.

"Zig pattern, go!" She announced as she sped across the room in a zig-zag pattern. It seemed as though her zig-zag speeding produced some sort of toxic in her steps. When she finished, a zig-zag toxic circle was clear around Loke.

"Pattern, release!" She called. Right then, streaks of toxic struck Loke as he winced in pain. He didn't have time to prepare for another attack, because the toxic circle was keeping him in. He was in so much pain that blood started to drip because of the impact the toxic would make when striking him.

"You're a foolish angel, Loke! You have no idea!" Loke could hear her outburst, even when he was so distracted with his torture.

"I don't understand, Cana! I saved you when you where most in need of help!" Loke managed to yell. This made Cana flinch. Anger rose within her.

"You say that, but it was you angles that STARTED A WAR WITH US DEVILS! YOU CAN'T BRING BACK THAT EVENT WHEN _YOU _CAME HERE TO DESTROY US! What happened with us has **nothing **to do with this!" Cana yelled as she boosted her power up, hurting Loke more.

Loke kept on wincing and groaning in pain as he listened to everything the Gluttony sin had to say. "You… You're not allowed to say that. Not when…not when you amplify an innocent human's hinted sin! If we didn't go to war with the devils, then devil's lord would've corrupted the world!" Loke retorted back.

Cana's stance weakened and her magic got slower "N-no… that's not everything…"

Loke used her confusion to his advantage and broke free of her toxic circle. Since there wasn't enough concentration, it was easier to break free. He landed on the other side of the circle. He then clenched his fist upwards and gathered light with his magic. His palm produced the last amount of magic which he then used to strike Cana. She let out a yell of pain as she was blasted away and was shot across her barrels that were now spilling everywhere.

Loke walked towards her and picked up a barrel on his way. He placed the barrel about a meter away from Cana and sat on it. He stared at her helplessness. Looks like he took her out with one of his strongest moves.

"Ughh…"

"Save your energy. If you're done for, I have no reason to attack."

Cana took heavy breaths as she rubbed sweat odd her forehead. She took off her boots off to let her legs rest. She cracked her neck and then laid back onto the solid cracked wall.

"Then…tell me your motives, angel." Cana managed to say as she trembled in pain. Loke got comfortable on the barrel he was sitting on.

"Your ruler had a devious plan to conquer all three lands. He 'warned' us about his plan to do so, and we were quite enraged. But we didn't let anger get to us." Loke started off. Cana just looked to him in anticipation for the rest of the story.

"We got _all our angels _to get involved with what we thought would be out last war." He paused. "We obviously couldn't let all three worlds to be ruled by one culture, so we really had our minds set on it. Don't you see the wrong in you and your devils ways?" He asked.

Cana avoided his gaze and looked to the side. "I am the sin of Gluttony. I am a devil. The sin of Gluttony only cares for her treatment with food and especially drinks. She is a stubborn sin and would do anything go get her hands on some delicious dried grapes… I am a devil with no remorse to her actions and cannot read what is good." She started. Loke just looked at her intently.

"I am also the weakest sin, both in terms of how many people I can manipulate and how much strength I have. Both Sloth and I are easy opponents, so I can sadly see her being in the same situation as I…" She paused again.

"But get this. Your fellow angels will _never _be able to pass the other five sins." Cana concluded with a serious face. Loke just looked at her with a kind gaze. "Don't underestimate them. Goodbye, Gluttony the sin." Loke said as he stood up and released a new magic power.

White streaks of light surrounded Cana's vulnerable body. They circled around her and then fused within her. Her whole body glowed and her soul began the process of being purified. Loke just stood there, concentrating on his purifying magic.

After the magic did its work, the white lights faded away and let her body let down. She was purified now. He walked up to her and kneeled besides her, waiting for her to wake up. Her eyes then started flickering open.

"Ugh… Where-Oh… am I purified now?" Cana asked while playing with the puddles of alcohol with her fingers. She then took her hand up weakly and licked her fingers.

Loke scoffed. "What do you think?" He asked while Cana proceeded to taste the liquid.

"It's weird… I feel new… but I still seem to like this stupid crap…" Cana concluded with her thoughts.

Loke shook his head. "You've been purified, but only to an extent where I remove your attitude." He teased.

"Ehh? And just what do you mean by that?" She said in a spunky tone.

Loke rolled his eyes. "Angels can only purify so much, Cana."

Cana still seemed a bit confused, but she gave up thinking and instead stood up. "You wanna help me clean up this trash house instead?" She said as she pointed her thumb across the room.

"Huh? I'm Loke. I'm a strong patient and brave angel! I don't have time to-"

"Ohhh? I'm guessing that's what you'd say if you ended up with a love-struck girl like Lust, huh?"

"That's not the ca-"

"Silence, Angel! Help me or else I'll try act sinful once again!"

"But I-I purified you-!"

"Shhhh! Just shut up and be a pal, alright?"

Cana took a barrel and started chugging it down rather un-ladylike. Loke sighed, but he was grateful that he made an enemy into a good friend.

.0.

A/N: Oh god, I'm sorry for taking more than two weeks to update! I've been studying stupid stuff for one week and have been procrastinating for the other.

Anyway. This is probably the only pair that revolves around friendship entirely. It was hard deciding who Gluttony should be when I first made the story, but when I remembered that Gluttony likes grapes, I remembered Cana and her love for alcohol. So yeah. This isn't a pair, but more of a brotp? I don't know xD

I hope you forgive me for this chapter because I understand that it's a bit boring! Since I got this hard 'friendship' chapter out of the way, I'll hopefully be able to handle the other ones more easily.

**Please review!**


	4. Wrath

The 7 deadly sins

"the name of a passion. A passion of the sensitive appetite is good in so far as it is regulated by reason, whereas it is evil if it set the order of reason aside."

-Thomas Aquinas

.0.

"I guess this is where we separate, Jellal." Gray stated after turning to him. Jellal and Gray now stood the second floor. Both under Vanity and Avarice and underneath Sloth and Gluttony. The had made their way up to the second floor and it was time to part ways, for now.

"Don't let your guard down, Gray. If things get rough, remember what happened during the ages- remember your human sister." Jellal smiled. He was the wisest of them all; of course he had to keep his fellow angles on track.

Gray nodded and walked opposite of him. There were no more words needed.

Jellal then turned around and walked a few steps to a faint light. His boots clanked against the rocky surface of the tower and the smell of ashes filled his nostrils. He would be dealing with a sin he was quite acquainted with. It could stir some memories.

Jellal could only keep in so much. He had blue hair that reached his neck and was quite scraggily. Other than his hair, his most prominent feature was his red marking over the right of his face, but that's a story for later. He wore a dark green robe that covered his plated armour. He had two swords sticking out of it. His grey pants were covered by a special material with an angel's symbol on it. Over all this, he wore a high collared dark blue cloak. Jellal was the wisest of all angels. It would only be fitting that he dealt with one of the most dangerous sins.

Jellal walked further, and found two torchers lit- which he figures as the faint light. He walked to the two torches that lighted up the double doors to the chamber. This was it; this was where he would cleanse a sin. His hand reached to the ring door knocker and he twisted it open. Once it was fully twisted, he shoved the door open and stared at the room.

The whole perimeter of the chamber was lit with flames of wrath. It was a bold orange and red, shining the room in its light. But this wasn't the good light. A red rock coloured bear laid at the end of the room, not forgetting to mention the very sin of Wrath right next to it. Her ashy scent tingled around the room, making him flinch. It smelt familiar.

"My dearest Jellal hath returned. Tell me, how have things been going up in Heaven?" The sin said as she stroked her red bear. She was making direct eye contact with him, focusing on his every movement.

"Our God ordered us to remove your sins. Toying with human beings is something we can no longer tolerate." Jellal answered sternly. He also made sure to study her every movements. Almost immediately, Wrath reported and moved from her seating position, now standing.

Wrath had long silky scarlet hair which turned into flames at the bottom. She wore a cotton red dress that reached the ground, spreading a bit. Over her dress she wore the same cloak as Jellal, but hers was orange with dark blue linings at the top.

Wrath could pierce a human's soul with just one glance with her deep brown eyes.

Wrath could pierce an angel's heart with just one look.

But it didn't change the fact that she was a sin.

"Angels are fools aren't they? You think you can stop one of the most powerful sins? We may have had a past, angel, but if you're here to fight me then I won't hold back." Wrath said while glaring at Jellal. But he didn't respond, he wasn't going to make the first move just yet.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, I'm the sin of Wrath and I will not hold back, even if I once held feelings towards you!" She yelled as she walked towards Jellal.

"Same here." He said before drawing his sword. Looks like Wrath really will make the first move.

"Rebuke, attack him and defend your master at all costs!" She yelled as she pointed her index finger at Jellal. Jellal got into his stance and got ready to defend himself. The bear galloped towards the angel and started to produce flames from its own body.

The bear pounced forward, but Jellal was quick to hold his sword forward to the bear's mouth. However, it was starting to burn his fingers, so he pushed the bear off as violently as he could and got ready for his own attack.

While the bear was thrown back, followed by Erza's curses, Jellal's body glows, ready for an attack. Erza noticed the change of magic power so she quickly got into the battle as well.

Jellal's glow then all transports to his palms "Heavenly Beams!"

Several beams of heavenly light were shot to Wrath, but mostly the bear which ultimately defeated it.

"Rebuke! No!" Erza yelled. Her head snapped to him again and was now glaring at him. "How DARE YOU?"

Jellal changes his positions and stands up straight, proud of how quickly he defeated Wrath's bear. However, Erza wasn't too happy about the situation.

"Rebuke's flames have become much violent, yet that became its one weakness." Jellal said as he studied Wrath's movements. The real battle was just about to begin.

"Very well then, I will personally destroy you!" She yelled as all her scarlet hair tuned to fierce flames. Jellal gets into position. He grabs his arm with his other hand, trying to gather up magical energy while Erza got ready as well.

Erza swayed her arms around in a circular motion into a cross as fluently as she could. While she was doing so, red letters dwelled around her, spelling her next move out. She halted her movements by stomping on the ground, causing the letters to get into shape.

'Flames of Woe'

The letters immediately turned into red flames that warmed up the chamber twice as much. Jellal winced, not liking how it was slowly draining both his magical power and physical power. He still kept his stance though.

"Do you know of these flames? They scorch every corner and surface of my chamber. They also drain my enemy's magical power!" Wrath exclaimed with a sadistic smile on her face.

Jellal thought it was a good time to strike as well, so he used all the magic power he has been cornering to light up his hand. He then straitened his palm, which brought light Heavenly magic to his palm.

"Heaven Palm, release!"

His magic then shot forward, plummeting to Wrath who just stood still and raised a hand.

"Hell's fla-!"

Before Erza could cast her spell, Jellal's magic already shot her, sending her back as if she was shot to an invisible wall. She groaned loudly and grimaced, not liking how one-sided the battle was becoming. She stood up as quickly as she could though, stumbling a bit.

"Jellal…"

He kept quiet.

"You know…I've always loved you…"

Jellal slightly flinched, not expecting that to come from her mouth. His cheeks were already red thanks to the heat of the room, but it turned bolder as he comprehended what she just said. He stared wide-eyed at the sin and questioned how he should respond.

"Wake up…" Erza said under her breath, but it awoken Jellal from his flustered state. "What?" He questioned.

"Rebuke, WAKE UP!"

Before Jellal could react, he was plummeted to the doors thanks to the red bear that attacked him. His face burned and his fingers were turning too numb to control. All he could do while he was lying on the ground was wince in pain and groan.

"E-Erza…you took my guard down…" He muttered before groaning again. Erza smirked.

"Wrath is able to pierce an angel's heart. Have you forgotten?" She asked. Jellal shifted his leg before responding, making a crackle sound against the rocks Wrath destroyed.

"You always had a way with toying an angel's heart. What I didn't understand back then was that you always went easy on me…" He said. Erza frowned.

"Don't waste your breath. You're the wisest of the angles and yet you have no idea what you're going into? That's just like you, Jellal." She replied.

Jellal smiled sadly. "You finally said my name, Erza."

"Don't use the name so lightly, angel." Erza snapped, which made Jellal sigh.

"What happened on our other wars stay in the past. They don't define us anymore." She said while walking towards him.

Jellal took notice "But if you look at it differently, you would have understood. The past may not hold our definitions, but it does hold our fondest memories."

"SILENCE!"

A ball of orange flames shot him right on his chest, making him cringe and wince in pain.

"You wouldn't know anything, angel! All your kind cares about is turning the world into your own playground! You don't care about us!" She yelled in fury.

Jellal shook his head from the ground while holding his chest. "It is you sins that want to take over all three kinds. If yo-"

"I SAID SILENCE!"

She walked faster to the angel and stared at his vulnerable figure. "You just want to make everyone flawless…don't you understand that not everyone can be perfect!"

Jellal frowned and decided to take action. He pulled Erza to the ground and pinned her on it, which resulted her to yelp in surprise.

Her scarlet hair turned back into its original form, only lighting in flames at the bottom. She stared wide-eyed at the angel with the tiniest hint of pink blush. She frowned.

"You are an angel, correct? This goes against your rules." She silently says. Jellal once again shook his head before sheathing his sword out and stabbing it an inch away from her head, cutting up a lock of hair.

"That's not why we're doing this, Wrath. We're doing this because you've made countless sins bolder. We don't expect humans to be perfect, but we expect them to stay out of devil's way."

Erza calmed down a bit after his words. "Then what will happen to me?" she asked.

Jellal smiled as she pushed a lock of her hair away from her face. "You'll see, Wrath…or should I say…"

He leaned forward to Erza's face and gently brushed his lips against hers while closing his eyes. Erza's eyes went wide for a moment' but she closed her eyes as well and melted to the kiss, also kissing him back.

His body glowed with holy white light and made its way to Wrath's body, entering her soul. White streaks of light surrounded the two and also made its way to Rebuke, purifying the both of them.

After the purification spell finished, Jellal pulled away slowly with a satisfied smile. He was proud to purify one of the stronger sins. Erza slowly opened her eyes with a visible pink blush on her face.

"Erza…I've always loved you too, Erza."

.0.

EEEEEK I WAS FANGIRLING WHILE WRITING THIS! I'm sooo sorry for the wait, I really am! So I reward you with JeRza! I know it's not long, but I'm not so good at writing down battles, so sorry!

I thought of writing their history down, but then I thought I could make bonus chapter for it if you guys would like that. Tell me in the reviews if you want the sins' history as a bonus chapter! If you like the chapter it in general:

**Please Review!**


End file.
